1911
by Carlotta A. Enjolras
Summary: 1911. A year of horror, surprise, and happiness. So who could depend on a factory worker, a rich boy, and a 'crazy' man to change this year? (This book is not filled only with Les Mis characters, also a few characters from seperate musicals. Just saying!)
1. A Thenardier Life

_Ch.1

**A/N: Hi Guys! So I'd just like to say, I'm very sorry for not continuing my last fanfiction. I paused for a couple days, which turned into weeks, and suddenly I was sick of it. I am telling you guys I felt horrible. I guess this is my new project now; and I feel very good about it. So it is 1911, a time of surprise and mystery. The characters are based off of the 2012 movie cast. One last thing, I know this wasn't long after the June Rebellion, but let's just pretend none of that happened, all of the characters are gladly alive! Alrighty then, I hope you guys like it! R&R please! **

**-G **

Eponine woke with the sun. She did it because she had to, but unlike most people she enjoyed it. The sunlight on her back loosened her aching muscles, giving her the pleasure she yearned for. So this morning she woke, sitting up on her feather bed mattress. She let out a tired, broken yawn and rubbed her eye with her pinkie.

She glanced out the open window to the fire escape, a hazy sunrise was spilling into her room. Eponine smiled at the sight and rolled out of bed, slipping off her cotton nightdress. She filled a bucket with some water. It was kinda gross water, pieces of mildew floated in it. But it was all she could afford, and it was better than nothing.

She poured it down her back, gasping at the feel. She picked off some pieces of fallen mildew and dried herself with a dish towel. She went and got her lavender work frock. The frock used to be a gorgeous shade of royal purple, laced with fine black lace. But she only wore it for work, now it was covered with dirt, dust, sweat, and even some blood. It had faded into lavender.

Despite everything, Eponine still adored it as the same lovely dress she saw in the 'Ladies' Mile' store window. She tiptoed to the living room, where her two siblings rested. The two children shared the torn sofa, sleeping peacefully.

Eponine sighed to herself. It was such a shame to wake them into the real world. But all three of them had to wake at an early hour. First she woke up 15 year old Azelma. Both Azelma and Eponine worked at a shirtwaist factory.

"Come on Azelma," Eponine crooned.

Azelma tossed over with a slight groan, then about five seconds later she sat up. Azelma hated waking up early, but she was an obedient girl. She gave Eponine a weary smile and reached for her frock that rested on the arm of the sofa.

Eponine turned to the youngest of the three as Azelma got dressed. The boy's name was Gavroche, he was 10 years old. Gavroche was a chimney sweep, hired by a haughty rich family called the Uplands. They didn't treat Gavroche that well, paying him and treating him very little.

Eponine shook Gavroche's arm, him repeating Azelma's tired groan. Eponine sighed and whispered, "Gav I know you're tired, but the Uplands' will spank you again if you're late, and me and Azelma might get fired if we're late." Gavroche groaned again and sat up on his elbows.

"You know, you can leave me home alone and I'll get ready by myself." He grumbled. Eponine ruffled her brother's mob of curly hair.

"Nice try, baby brother." Eponine grinned.

Once Eponine and Azelma dropped Gavroche off at the Uplands household, they walked to the factory. Eponine held the door open for Azelma, and the two walked inside.

Eponine's job was to sew the shirts, while Azelma's was to sew the triangle brand into the shirts. The two girls bid good-bye as they parted to their stations across the room. As Eponine got her supplies together, the foreman came walking down her aisle, followed by his dashing grandson, a boy named Marius. Eponine held her breath as he stomped closer, the foreman scared her. Even if his grandson and Eponine were best friends, he still treated her as any other worker-horribly.

"Faster Miss Thenardier!" he boomed as he walked pass. Eponine gasped softly and quickened her movements. Marius, the son of the foreman peered over at his grandfather, who still scolded other workers. However, he lurked around Eponine's station, waiting until his father was out of sight.

Once he was gone, Marius bent over and whispered, "Eponine! Hey!" Eponine reached for her needle and thread, scolding softly, "Marius, you're gonna get me fired!" Eponine knew this for sure, the foreman showed no mercy. But no matter what, she actually longed for Marius' attention. She had a budding love for him in her heart, from the day they met.

She never told anyone though, it wasn't like they'd understand. Marius chuckled lowly and assured, "No you won't 'Ponine, my grandpa loves you!" Eponine glanced at Marius, giving him a strange stare.

"Marius, your grandpa hates me."

"No he doesn't,"

"Yes, he actually does." Eponine quipped.

Marius groaned in defeat and whispered, "Fine, if it floats your boat. Are you coming to Holsten's today?" Eponine nodded. She worked from 6 am to 2 pm. It was nine hours, but some had it worse. Marius smiled and whispered, "Alright, you can bring Azelma if you want, Gavroche too." Eponine smiled and mouthed a thank you. Marius mouthed back, 'You're welcome,' and walked away. Eponine stared in his direction, trying to multi-task by sewing and watching Marius.

Marius walked over to Azelma, who already looked worn out. Eponine sighed. She did feel bad that Azelma had to work like this at such a young age. But she knew Azelma had no desire of being a chimney-sweeper, and was much too young to get married to a rich man and become a housewife.

Marius gave Azelma a gentle pat on the back and beamed at her. Azelma turned her head to the side and smiled. Marius mouthed words Eponine couldn't hear, still beaming. Azelma covered her mouth to hold a giggle.

Eponine smiled. It made her happy to see how much Marius loved her and her siblings- as only family sadly. Eponine glanced down to her needle and thread. She had done crooked stiches. She groaned silently and dug her nail into the thread, pulling each stitch out one by one.

As Eponine was doing this, a girl came and sat down at her four table station. Eponine was the only one there so far and she liked it, but no. Another girl had to come. Eponine glanced up to see a girl she never reckonized before. The girl had deathly black eyes, with a brown bob of hair. She glanced down at Eponine without a smile, she just sat down.

Eponine cocked her head. Why was this girl wearing all black? Maybe she lost a dear one to her, or maybe she's just, sad. Maybe this girl needed a friend, and Eponine wasn't the friendliest person.

It's not that she was mean, she just didn't come easily to making friends. Most of the people who she was friends with currently had introduced themselves to _her_. Eponine finished tugging at the stitches and began to sew again. This time, she watched her _stitches_.

At the end of the day, Eponine found out nothing of the girl. But maybe it was for the better, she didn't look like she wanted to be bothered. Eponine and Azelma went to pick up Gavroche, they walked to the humongous Upland house, which could've been a slightly smaller replica of the White House.

Azelma knocked on the door, and it was instantly opened by the youngest Upland, Gemma. She was 6, or was it 7? Marley stared up at the two, who smiled softly at the little girl. Eponine said slowly, "Hi Gemma, we're here to pick up our brother."

Gemma scowled and grumbled, "I _know_ why you're here. I ain't dumb. I'll go fetch him." Gemma disappeared from the doorway, but her little voice screeched, "Gavin! Your stupid sisters are here!" Azelma looked at her feet and frowned, Eponine let out a low chuckle.

Gemma popped her head back into the doorway and smiled sweetly. "He'll be right with you." She said gently. After a few _minutes _Gavroche came to the doorway, his clothes and face covered in coal and soot. Eponine smiled at him, and he smiled back slightly.

Once the three were out of the Upland territory, Eponine bent down and licked a corner of her frock. She scrubbed Gavroche in attempt of cleaning him, but it was not working. Eponine murmed, "This isn't working." She turned Azelma and Gavroche and told them gently, "I have to go to Holsten's, I'm meeting the guys there. Do you guys want to go home and get cleaned up?" Gavroche and Azelma nodded simantiously.

Eponine nodded slowly and instructed Azelma, "You know the way home, don't let him out of your sight. You two can come to Holsten's once you're ready. You got it?" Azelma nodded and assured, "I'm 15 'Ponine. I think I'm ready." Eponine turned to Gavroche and told him, "you're only job is to get cleaned up, just leave your clothes somewhere, I'll clean them when I get a chance. Remember Gav, Azelma is in charge. Listen to her, she knows what she's doing." Gavroche nodded and grinned.

"Alright guys, I'm trusting you. I'll see you two at Holsten's right?" Azelma nodded and put her hand on Gavroche's shoulder. Eponine smiled and the siblings bid each other good-bye.

**A/N So that's it for the first chapter! Do you guys like it so far? Please tell me in comments or rate it! So btw….who do you guys think mystery factory girl is?**


	2. Holsten's

Ch.2

**Okay, so first off- shoutout to **_**ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo**_** for getting the mysterious factory worker right. It is one of her guesses, and it will be revealed soon. Cookies for her (::) (::) I'm just going to say, I was going to make it Wednesday Addams, but it is not her. I decided not to. K! Enjoy! R & R!**

**-G**

Eponine pushed open the door to Holsten's. Holsten's was the town ice cream parlor and restaurant, not to mention the signature hangout to Eponine, Marius, and Marius' friends. Eponine didn't mind his friends- they were nice to her, and funny.

The sounds of 'Alexander's Ragtime Band' filled the restaurant. Eponine loved the song, it was so upbeat and fun. It made her heart bounce to the beat of the song. Eponine walked to the back of the restaurant, the spot where she sat.

She went to find Marius already there, along with a few other of his friends; Enjolras, the serious yet handsome one; Grantaire, the drunk, but he was funny; Courfeyrac, the funny and charming one; and who could forget Joly, the sweet germaphobe.

Eponine sat down quietly at a round table across from the five. She knew they were having a serious conversation; all of their brows were scrunched. Eponine smirked at them.

The boys had this strange (or strange to Eponine at least) obsession with this so-called mysterious land in Peru. But they were easily one of the few people believing in the rumor. Eponine sighed and looked at her feet.

These guys were great to her, really they were! But she couldn't help but face the truth- they were never going to find it.

It made Eponine devastated for them, she knew it would kill them if she told. But she went with it, she was convinced that a good friend would do that.

"Did you guys hear that H.B. is going to Peru in July?" Enjolras asked.

The other four shook their heads slowly. H.B. stood for Hiram Bingham, he was a huge supporter of the land and was almost as obsessed with the cause as they were.

Joly rubbed his temples. "Why can't we go with him?" he wailed. Grantaire smirked and growled, "We don't have the money, dumb ass."

Marius propped his head onto his hands and tapped his chin. "Y'know, we could send him a letter, possibly asking if _we_ could go." he proposed slowly. Coufeyrac shook his head and quipped, "No, it just seems like charity almost."

Eponine listened on carefully. _God no._ she thought. It did seem like charity. She didn't want the boys to be known as the 'crazy kids who believed in their dreams enough to send H.B. a letter'.

Enjolras grinned a half-smile and nodded. "Yeah, good thinking Pontmercy." As Enjolras got out a piece of paper and a quill, Marius smiled broadly to be recognized by the lead. Eponine shook her head and chuckled softly. Sometimes he could be adorable.

Grantaire complained, "But I agree with Courfie, Enjy. It will be charity." Enjolras placed a stern glare on Grantaire and Courfeyrac. He explained, "It won't be charity. We have nothing to lose fellas. Everyone around here is looking up to us. I'm sure H.B. would do the same thing as if he was in our position."

Eponine leaned back in her chair. "Or so you think," she murmured. To her dismay, all the boys turned to her at once. Enjolras pressed his lips together.

"Eponine. Didn't see you come in." Enjolras greeted coldly. Eponine smirked and crossed her arms.

"Why, I could say the same to you Enjolras. I was invited actually. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

All the boys erupted in laughter. Grantaire gave Eponine a high five. Enjolras looked at his feet and turned the slightest shade of pink, Eponine just grinned at him. Joly wiped a tear away from his eye and sighed, "What are you getting Eponine?"

Eponine reached into her pockets to get some change. Her fingers digged in her pockets, searching for something. But, her pockets were empty.

Her smile faded and she sagged her shoulders. This was really embarrassing. "I'm not getting anything tonight." She said very matter-of-factly. Marius offered, "Are you sure? Want me to get you something?"

"No!" Eponine blurted out. Their tables went silent. The boys were all fairly rich, and they were aware that Eponine wasn't the richest person. So they always bought things for her, making Eponine feel like a charity case.

She always promised to repay them in some way, but she was never able to. Eponine's cheeks turned bright red in shame and embarrassment. She murmured, "I have to go outside."

Gavroche pulled on his shoes and looked around the small apartment. Where was Azelma?

He stood up and brushed off his pants. "'Zelma?" he called. "Yeah?" a voice came from outside. Gavroche squinted his eyes and went to the fire escape to see a horrifying sight.

Azelma was hanging from her legs off of the fire escape_. _Her arms hung down, and her dress was tucked into her boots.

"Azelma! What the hell are you doing?!"Gavroche shrieked.

Azelma blinked and turned her head up to Gavroche. "Nothin'."

Garoche glared at her and sputtered, "Why are you hanging of a fire escape? You wanna get yourself killed?!"

Azelma smirked and shook her head. "Look around baby brother." she replied, outstretching her hand.

Gavroche crept up to the fire escape and leaned onto the bars. To his surprise, all the apartments down the streets had girls and boys Azelma's age hanging off the edge of the fire escape.

Gavroche blinked. This was some really stupid trend kids were doing. So of course, now twelve year old Gavroche had to be the adult figure. He wasn't too good at that.

"Fine Azelma. While you fall and crack your head open, I'll say I told you so."

As Gavroche folded his arms and walked out to the doorway of the apartment. He took his brown patched hat from the bent nail it was perched on and walked into the blistery cold.

As Gavroche walked through the streets of New York, he breathed a nice heave of fresh air. He loved the city, it was truly his home. He knew all the twists and turns, and where the best food was served.

All of the sudden, a feathered hat fell to his feet, Gavroche stopped walking and stared down at this rich hat at his feet. Where the heck did this thing come from? He picked the hat and gingerly stroked the feathers.

"Sorry! That's mine." A voice yelled hopelessly.

Gavroche glanced up to see three familiar figures running towards him, their purses bobbling in their haste. They were girls, all holding up their expensive dresses as they ran.

Once their faces were cleared, Gavroche realized that they were the people he least wanted to see- the Upland sisters.

The sisters were 18 year old Galinda, 12 year old Genessa, and who could forget 7 year old Gemma. Galinda had shimmering perfect blonde hair, as did Gemma. Only Genessa had reddish-brown hair.

"Oh, it's you. Fancy seeing you here Gavin." Gemma sighed sarcastically.

"It's actually Gavroche," Gavroche grumbled.

All of the sudden, Galinda shrieked, "Get your dirty, coal dusted hands off of my sister's hat!" She yanked the hat out of Gavroche's hands, with a little tearing sound.

Gavroche stared in horror at the three loose fuschia feathers that sat in his hands. Curse his firm grip! Gemma gasped and covered her mouth.

Galinda didn't seem to notice. She handed it to Genessa, who took it absentmindedly. Genessa turned the hat in her hands as Galinda purred, "Don't mind the coal stains, Genessa dear. They can be fixed. We'll ask Mother for some advice on what to do. Alright?"

Genessa nodded and put the hat back onto her head. Gavroche watched silently as Genessa reached into her lace pocketbag and pulled out a velvet red book. She opened it in front of her face, and the three walked away.

Gavroche shook his head and started to walk again.

Once he arrived at Holsten's he came up to see Eponine leaning against the outside wall, with her arms crossed. A long cigarette dangled from her nimble fingers.

"Hey 'Ponine." Gavroche replied staring up at her.

She raised the cigarette to her mouth and puffed on it. "Hey kid." She answered bitterly, smoke pouring out of her mouth.

Gavriche nodded and reached for the handle to open the door. But he was guarded by Eponine's slim arm holding him back.

"Not so fast…where's Azelma?"

Gavroche's eyes widened slightly. What could he do? He could either rat his sister out, or lie for her, possibly trading in a favor for later. But then again, Azelma was hanging off the fire escape at this moment. And Gavroche liked drama.

"She's hanging off of the fire escape."

"She's what?!"

Gavroche shrugged. "I tried to tell her not to, but she just wouldn't listen." He quipped innocently, adding a dramatic, helpless sigh. Eponine's eyes squinted.

"Go inside." She murmered.

Eponine stomped through the streets, plotting a punishment for Azelma. Maybe she could work extra hours? Nah, that would be holy tourture, plus the girl works too hard already.

Maybe she could make Azelma do the laundry. Eponine shook her head. Nope, still over-working.

_Think Eponine, _she thought. But she wasn't patient enough for masterminding. She threw her hands up in frustration and decided to ask Grantaire later. He was good at revenging.

Eponine reached the house, and didn't even have to go into the building to see Azelma. You could see her from a mile away, hanging high and dry off of the metal bars. Anger rose in Eponine's throat seeing Azelma, laughing and talking to girls who were also hanging off their fire escapes across from her.

_No wonder she wanted to do it,_ Eponine thought. _But still, Azema should know to resist peer pressure. _Eponine walked up to Azelma and put her hands on her hips, looking up at Azelma sternly. "Azelma Odette Thenardier. What on Earth are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Azelma looked at Eponine, her eyes widening. Her face slowly drained of color. She let out a broken laugh and greeted nervously, "Eponine….I thought you were at Holsten's with the guys."

Eponine explained bitterly, "I was. But I came outside for a second to find Gavroche wandering the streets-alone." Okay maybe she exaggerated that a little bit, but it was Azelma.

Azelma stared at Eponine. It was a scared stare, and a part of Eponine began to feel bad. But she was angry at her, so she blocked it up. She asked slowly, "Azelma, why would you do this?"

Azelma gushed, "Well everyone else was doing it! They told me to! And being the nice person I am," she trailed off and took hold of her arm.

"So you gave into peer pressure?" Eponine asked.

Azelma nodded shyly and dropped from her place. She did a mid-air somersault to land on her feet. Eponine tilted her head and put her hand on Azelma's shoulder.

She crooned, "Look Azelma, I know it is hard to resist peer pressure. Things like this …just come. But you know that I can't let you down easy. A punishment is soon to come." Azelma nodded and looked up shyly.

"That's all I need to know."


	3. Unfortunate Souls

**_Ch.3**

**Thank you very much for even more reviews guys! Just a note: Unless anyone knows a way I can edit the chapter, I am changing the date so H.B. is going to Peru in **_**March**__**. **_**I am really sorry guys, I'm planning something to happen that may or may not be obvious to guess, I got the specific date wrong. I'm really sorry! So anyway, you can give suggestions for the story. I will try my best to incorporate them. If I can't I will be in a state of sadness, because I am a thoughtful person, or in other words I try my best to make people happy. Alright that's really it! Please R&R and most important of all, enjoy!**

**-G**

After scolding Azelma, Eponine had no choice but to bring Azelma back to Holsten's with her, since she obviously couldn't be trusted alone.

Once the two got to the parlor, they went to see all five boys crowded around Gavroche, who sat happily at the counter chowing down a banana split. Eponine sighed, they won Gavroche's hunger.

Azelma chuckled as the two walked up to the crowd. "Gav, watcha' got there?" she asked, glancing to the ice cream. Gavroche looked up at her and grinned.

"It's this thing called a blueberry split. Best thing I've ever eaten." He gushed, then took another huge bite.

Joly chuckled and corrected, "Gavroche, it's actually a _banana_ split. We're happy you like it though."

Eponine pressed her lips together. She loved seeing Gavroche happy, but there was loads of sugar in that thing, and it was only 3:15 in the afternoon. She had to have a serious talk with….she looked around. Who was the most gullible in the group? It would be Joly, but he would absolutely tell the group about it afterwards.

She ended up picking Courfeyrac. This was because you could bribe him with anything, you could even bribe that boy 50 cents to commit murder. So Eponine came up t o him and asked sweetly, "Hey Courf, wanna go pick the next record with me?" Courfeyrac glanced at her and stood up. "Sure." he replied.

The two walked to the back of the room where the record player was. As Courfeyrac ran his finger down the list slowly, Eponine asked, "So who's idea was it to buy Gavroche something?" Without looking her in the eye, Courf explained, "Well it was first my idea, then everyone else agreed." Eponine nodded slowly. She wasn't sure why, but Courferyac and Gavroche _did_ have some kind of a connection.

"Who paid?" Eponine continued. Courfeyrac tsked her and turned to the counter. He asked politely, "Could we please have 'Some of These Days' by Sophie Tucker?" The man at the counter nodded and began to fiddle with the record player, resulting in the song.

As the opening credits flew in, Courfeyrac answered, "Enjolras paid, he insisted." Eponine blinked. Enjolras, she should've known. He was the richest of the group, his dad owned _three _factories.

Eponine thanked him and went back to her seat. She crooned to the guys, "Oh guys, you didn't have to buy Gavvie anything, he's a big boy. He can handle himself." Grantaire muttered, "Yes, 'cause you can call a big boy Gavvie." Joly and Marius burst out laughing, earning a cold glare from Eponine.

All of the sudden, Enjolras stood up and handed a piece of paper to Marius. "Hey Pontmercy, could you go deliver this to the post office please? I'd do it myself, but I still have some stuff to do." Marius tsked and shook his head. "No can do, brother," he apologized. "My grandpa wants me home by 4 to get ready for supper."

Marius looked around the room, his eyes falling on Eponine. He called to her, " 'Ponine, could you take this to the post office for us? We'll stay here and watch Gav and 'Zelma." Eponine silently groaned. Her feet still ached from walking back and forth from Holsten's to home then back to Holsten's.

But this was Marius she was talking about, he was only one of her best friends and her crush. How could she say no? She nodded and took the letter from Marius and started to walk out. On her way, she took Grantaire's shoulder and whispered,

"While I'm gone, think of a decent punishment for 'Zelma. It can't be work related, but you have to watch her like a hawk too. You copy?"

Grantaire nodded and saluted her. "Sir yes sir." he replied. Epoinine chuckled and saluted him back.

As Eponine walked in town again, the letter nestled in her pocket, she felt the annoying pang of pain in her feet again. She moaned as her eyes fell upon a vacant park bench that was calling her. _No, I've gotta perservere, _she thought.

She walked up a steep hill. Brown snow caked the sidewalks, shoe shapes printed in. Eponine's calves began to burn and her side pierced in pain. Her thoughts floated back to the image of the park bench. How good it would feel to sit there, feeling the firey pain sink form her legs.

A cool breeze whipped through Eponine. She sighed and tugged her scarf on tighter. It was cold for mid-February. As she made it to the top of the hill, she noticed the post office sitting on the other side, waiting for her.

She gasped at the sight, drawing in a cool air of breath. Although it hurt, she picked up her legs faster. She wanted to get this over with and sit in the warm heat of Holsten's once again.

On her way, she stopped dead in her tracks. She caught the sight of a three children huddled on a street corner; two girls and a little boy. Eponine watched with a heavy heart as the littler girl whined, "Nancy, I'm tired. I want to sleep, but Joseph keeps crying!" The little boy was wailing in what looked like a radish crate.

The older girl who looked like she was at least 8 sighed, "Beckie I'm sorry. He's just hungry, we all are. I'll try to keep him quiet, but I'm not sure if I can." The girl walked over to the crate and picked up the little boy, rocking him slowly.

As the girl whispered a song to the baby, the other girl nudged a little cup farther into the street, trying to get money.

Eponine's heart trembled. It reminded her of her, 'Zelma, and baby Gav. One day, the three's parents just left without a trace. Eponine was 10, Azelma was 8, and Gavroche was 6. Eponine had to take her younger siblings onto the streets on her own.

Eponine had to grow up pretty quickly. It was her duty to make sure Gav and Azelma were healthy and fed. She grew a stone, nearly marble heart during this time. But when she got a job at the factory, Marius melted the marble heart. He made her feel as if she still had hope for life.

Eponine blinked back to reality, to see that the picture still hadn't changed. The older girl was rocking her brother to sleep, the little girl was trying to sleep, and the boy was still wailing. Eponine's stomach dropped. Shew didn't have any money to give, but there had to be something she could give.

All of the sudden, her eyes fell upon 'Mr. Happy's Toy Store'. It wasn't food, but it just might make them it would be a risky trip, she'd have to steal.

Eponine walked into the door to see fading yellow walls, decorated with paintings of ballerinas and monkeys. She walked over to a wooden shelf and glanced at a row of rag dolls. Her heart pounded as she reached for three rag dolls.

She looked both ways and snatched the dolls. She held it close to her chest and yanked it under her sweater. She folded her arms over the lump in her sweater and power-walked out the door.

Once she was out the door, she sighed in relief. She reached into her sweater for the dolls when she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

Eponine pushed open the doors of Holsten's and ssat down by her friends silently. Joly was the first to actually notice her. "Eponine, you're back!" he cheered. The group went silent.

The only remaining group members were Marius, Enjolras, and Joly. Eponine nodded and asked impatiently, "Where are Gav and 'Zelma?" Marius quipped, "Grantaire and Courferyac took 'em home. I told them where the spare key was, hope you don't mind."

Eponine grunted and muttered under her breath, "Yeah,'cause the next thing I need is Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum bursteing into my home." Enjolras glanced at his watch and asked sternly, "Eponine, what took you so long? It's 5 o'clock, you left at 3:15."

"Crap!" Marius exclaimed as he shot up. "Gotta go guys, Grandad's gonna kill me." He said hurriedly as he pulled on his coat. And with that, Marius burst out of the store.

"Well that was unexpected." Joly replied stupidly. Enjolras gave Eponine a look that arned, 'you got lucky'.

Up came to the table a server with long brown wavy locks. He rcoffee brown eyes marveled as she greeted, "Anything I can get y'all?" She leaned her elbows on the table, leaning forward. Joly's jaw dropped, Eponine swore she could see the tiniest bit of saliva drizzled on his lip.

Eponine and Enjolras burst out laughing. "No way!" Eponine choked out between chuckles. Joly blushed as the server raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Can you believe these two?" she asked smiling. Joly gasped and shook his head mechanically. This only made Eponine and Enjolras laugh harder.

Once the laughter softened, the server asked, "What in God's name was that you two?" Eponine giggled, "Nothing. Someone's in love." Enjolras stifled a laugh. The server smirked at the two and winked.

She turned to Joly and crooned, "Hey baby, my name's Musichetta. And what would a sweet thing like you's name be?" Joly stammered out, "J-Joly."

Musichetta smiled flirtatiously and held out her hand, shaking Joly's hand.

"Well nice to meet you Joly. I'll see you around sometime."

Joly nodded and whispered, "A-alright." As Musichetta walked off.

Enjolras shook his head and grinned. He offered, "Want me to get Courfeyrac for you?" Joly shook his head and blushed. "Shut up." He smiled.


	4. Twists and Turns

Ch. 4

After Musichetta left, Eponine excused herself and left before anyone else could ask anything about her little post office trip, which she never actually completed.

She pushed opened the wooden door of Holsten's and began walking home. She stuffed her hands into her pockets and decided not to tell Gav and Azelma about what happened. It would really scare them.

As Eponine neared her home, someone shouted, "Heads!" In that split second, a baseball whizzed above her, so close it nearly hit her forehead. But no, it just skimmed the top of her head.

Slightly angered, Eponine looked around the scene to see a boy with a little newspaper boy hat on with a patched mitt turned to her, he looked very surprised.

Eponine squinted to see that farther back, there was a boy with a bat, holding it in a mid-hitting position as if he were frozen.

Eponine furrowed her brow. It was Gavroche. The boy with the mitt came up to her and lowered his cap. He started to apologize, "We're sorry ma'am. We didn't-"

"It's alright." Eponine quipped. She stomped over to Gavroche through the middle of their 'field'. His face paled as she grew closer, and closer.

Eponine grabbed Gavroche by the shirt collar gently but firmly. "Where's Grantaire and why are you out here alone?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Gav sputtered, "H-he's inside! He said we could do whatever." Eponine let go of his shirt collar and raced up the apartment steps.

She practically knocked down the door to see Grantaire sprawled on the sofa limply holding a bottle of brandy.

"Eponine's homeeee!" he cheered. Eponine cried in frustration, "Why are you so drunk?!" Grantaire muttered in reply, "Why are you so uptight? Have a drink babe, you'll be glad you did." He shook his bottle towards Eponine, who moved backwards.

"Where's Azelma?" Eponine demanded. Grantaire pointed to Eponine's room and slurred, "Sh-she's in there room, with some blonde boy." Eponine marched into the room.

In the room, she saw a startled Azelma sitting on _her_ bed, behind a boy. She held a strand of the boy's sunshine blonde hair, but dropped it as Eponine came in. The boy turned his head too, staring up at Eponine with soft blue eyes.

"Azelma, can I talk to you for a sec? Outside?" Eponine choked. Azelma visibly gulped as Eponine lead her to the fire escape.

"Be right back JP." Azelma told the boy as she walked out.

Once the two were alone, Eponine scolded, "Who the hell is that?!" Azelma folded her arms stubbornly and answered, "That's JP. He lives down the block from us."

Eponine asked, "Is this JP your boyfriend?" Azelma furiously shook her head and laughed, "No 'Ponine! JP is gay, he works at the florist and likes to braid hair."

Eponine sputtered. She had heard of gay people, she had nothing against it, but she didn't feel comfortable having a gay in her home.

"Please ask him to leave." Eponine commanded sternly.

"No!" Azelma cried. "Just give him a chance, 'Ponine!"

Eponine whispered furiously, "Well I gave you a chance and found you hanging off of a _freaking_ fire escape!"

As Eponine turned, Azelma pleaded, "I know, I was stupid. I understand that you can't trust _me_, But you can trust JP. He's the most loyal, kind, loving person I know. And he's a boy!"

Eponine didn't reply. She still walked inside to see JP still looking at her.

JP instantly stood up and held out his hand, he introduced, "Hi, my name is Jean Prouvaire, best known as Jehan or JP as Azelma likes to call me." He sighed and confesssed,

"Yes, I am gay. I work at the florist, braid flowers into my hair, and wear extremely bright clothes." He fingered his teal vest.

Eponine nodded slowly. This guy seemed nice. She'd let him stay for dinner (so she could spy on him), but that would be one more mouth to feed when she could barely feed herself.

Eponine nodded slowly. "Well, it's nice to meet you JP. You're welcome to stay, but probably should head home for supper when it's time." JP nodded.

"Thank you miss." he replied. Eponine tightened her lips and went into the living room.

She took Grantaire's bottle and pointed out the door. "Out 'Taire." She scolded.

Grantaire burped and folded his arms. "Where I will go?" he asked childly.

"Go home Grantaire, you're drunk."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! Come back when you're ready to apologize."

Grantaire sighed and walked out the door. Eponine followed him to make sure he didn't come back, it'd happened before.

Eponine stood outside and watched him stagger away. She tugged her shawl on tighter and walked over to Gav, who was on second base. She ruffled his hair and crooned, "Hey Gavvie. You winning?" He glared at her and whispered, "Maybe if you stop distracting me I will."

So Eponine let Gav run home, of course cheering him on every run. Once he was home, she went to him and asked, "So you're a good spy right Gav?" The boy wiped his brow with his sleeve and nodded. Eponine asked, "Well do you know Jehan? Or JP?"

Gav looked up at her. "Gay JP? Yeah, he's cool." Eponine felt like scolding him for calling him 'gay', but he was gay after all.

Eponine looked at her feet and whispered, "Can you spy on him for the week? He's been hanging out with 'Zelma and I don't want him influencing her with all that flower crap."

Gav shrugged. "Sure, but I really don't see why you need me to. He _is_ a good guy."

Eponine smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Be home in 5."

The next morning, Eponine walked to her station in the factory. She sat down to see that sullen girl sitting in front of her again. "Hi." Eponine muttered. The girl looked up at her and narrowed her eyes, then started working again.

Eponine shook her head and started up her sewing machine.

All of the sudden, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She timidly turned her head to see her boss staring at her with his eyebrows scrunched. "In my office Thenardier. Now." Eponine's legs trembled as she stood.

As she followed her Boss, she could see Azelma in the corner of her eye. 'Zelma's face was clouded with confusion. Eponine pretended not to see.

Her boss pushed open his office door and sat at his desk. Eponine looked over to Marius, who sat in the corner reading a book on law. '_His grandpa probably made him.'_ Eponine thought.

"So Thenardier," the boss grumbled as he reached for a cigar.

Eponine nervously folded her hands in her lap and stared at her trembling hands.

The boss lit his cigar and continued, " I found somethin' very interesting in my mail this morning. "

Eponine wondered if Marius could see her heart pounding out of her chest. The boss reached into a cabinet and slammed a file onto the desk.

The boss boomed, "Look at me when I'm talking, you little thief!" This made Marius look up questioningly. Eponine rose her head quickly with a pale face.

The boss slammed a hand on the file. "Read it aloud." he commanded through gritted teeth.

Eponine cringed and picked up the file with trembling fingers. She could feel her boss smirking at her, and Marius' soft blue eyes burning through her. She opened it carefully and her heart sank.

_They had found out_.

In her trembeling voice, she read,

"On the night of March 10th 1911, Eponine Thenardier was caught stealing from Mr. Happy's Toy Store on Charlton Street. Miss Thenardier was charged with thievery and sentenced to prison. Instead, Miss Thenardier bailed with a total of $100."

Eponine looked up at her boss, whose face was red. She could only imagine Marius' expression.

The boss snatched the file from Eponine and screeched, "You Miss Thenardier, are fired!"

Eponine burst out of the factory. Her eyes stung from tears that were going to come.

She ran towards her apartment, wanting to get away from the world.

Once inside, she locked the door and fell onto the couch. Her tears began to flow. She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

Through her tears, she cried out, " I dreamed my life would be so different than this hell I'm living!" All of the sudden, her door burst open.

Eponine didn't even bother looking up. She already knew who it was-Marius.

"'Ponine!" he practically yelled into her hair-curtained face. This only made her cry harder.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?!" he demanded. Eponine cried, "Because you're a freaking god! A rich god! I don't expect you to understand."

Marius put his hand on Eponine's bony shoulder and crooned, " I know 'Ponine. But you could trust me. We've been best friends since we were like, 12."

Although Eponine was mourning, his kind words soothed her heart, bring her tears to a stop.

She pulled her hair out of her face and smiled a little. He grinned at her in accomplishment. "What about Azelma and Gav?" she dreered.

Marius thought for a moment then whispered soothingly, "I'll tell them. You stay here while I go tell my grandpa to pull Azelma out early. And where does Gav work again?" he stood up and brushed off his trousers.

Eponine's throat tightened. "No!" she pleaded sticking out a wobbly, defensive arm. Marius crouched down in front of her as if she were a small child. " 'Ponine it's for the best. You're siblings are great kids- I'm sure they'll understand." He took Eponine's hand and squeezed it gently.

That was all Eponine needed to win her over. She scoffed, "Gav works at the Upland Household. Two blocks down from here." Marius stood back up, smiled, and ran off.

"You what?!" Azelma's voice screeched as she burst through the door. Eponine looked up as her sister stomped in. Gav and Marius followed behind, both trying to calm the beast-mode Azelma.

Eponine's heart pounded. Marius' words echoed in her head: 'You're siblings are great kids- I'm sure they'll understand.' Not. If that happened, Azelma wouldn't currently be whirling through the apartment like a fruit fly, and Gav wouldn't look like a stressed business man.

Marius pleaded, "Azelma! Please, get ahold of yourself." Azelma fumed, "No! No one in the Thenardier family steals!" Gav corrected, "Not true. Dad stole from the king once and Mom's just a dirty old-"

"Shut up!" Eponine boomed. The room went dead silent.

Tears began to drip as Azelma crouched next to Eponine. "Why'd you do it 'Ponine?" she asked steadily. Eponine gulped. Azelma was furious at her and there was no way to make her happy now.

Eponine explained slowly, "It was for poor children….they looked so upset." "Bullshit." Azelma shot back. "It's true!" Eponine sputtered.

Azelma sighed, "Eponine, I'm sorry to be harsh, but you've ruined everything!" she stomped off to her room and slammed the door.

"Baby." Gav muttered.

**_A/N: I'm really sorry guys! I wrote the second half of this story when I came back from my two week vacation in Alaska- no lie.**


	5. Friends to Friendzone

_Ch.5 _

The next morning, Eponine woke up on the sofa with a ratted blanket laid over her. She saw Gav asleep on the floor across from her.

She leaned over to him and tapped her shoulder lazily. He instantly woke up and smiled at her. "Morning sleepyhead." Eponine whispered. "What did I miss?"

Gavroche rubbed his eyes and explained slowly, "After Azelma stormed off, she fell asleep in your bed. Then you fell asleep. Marius left soon after. Then JP came over for Azelma. I told him what happened. And oh right!"

As Gav digged in his pocket, Eponine silently groaned. It was kinda embarrassing to have anyone really know about her so-called robbery that she really did out of kindness. Gav handed her a folded slightly ripped piece of paper. "It's for you." He quipped. Eponine took it and read:

'Dear Miss Thenardier,

I'm saddened to hear about the loss of your job, and I'm sure you stole for a good reason as well. Knowing how hard it is to be put down like that, I spoke with my boss at the florist and she has an opening for a job if you like. Don't worry, I put in good word for you. If you'd like the job you can come tomorrow morning, she will be waiting. Most of all, I wish you the best of luck getting back on your feet.

Yours truly,

Jean Prouvaire '

Eponine looked up for the note. Wow. Maybe this kid wasn't so bad after all. Eponine considered the job for a moment, and then quickly decided to go to the interview. She stood up and gently laid aside the blanket, ruffling Gav's hair. "Go get dressed, I'm gonna try and see how Miss Sunshine is doing." She sighed. Gav grinned as Eponine winked at him and went into the hallway.

She knocked on the bedroom door and called, "Zelm? Azelma?", after a few more desperate calls she opened the door to see Azelma still asleep, a pink rose flower crown adorning her messy hair. She sighed and sat on the bed at Azelma's feet.

"Zelm…." she crooned. Azelma tossed sleepily then groaned. "What do you want?" she mumbled. "You have to go to work, quick there's not much time." Eponine informed. She rubbed Azelma's foot and stood up, heading for the door. "Didn't you hear?" Azelma mumbled. Eponine stopped dead in her tracks. She frantically wondered, '_What did she do this time? Did we get a pet, a parrot perhaps? NO Eponine silly, there are no parrots here. Did she quit her job? Oh God no.'_

Azelma mumbled, "It's Sunday." Eponine breathed a sigh of relief, Azelma had no work on Sunday. "Thank God." she thanked. Azelma sat up and rubbed her eye. "What did you think?" she asked.

Eponine blushed and went to the doorway. "I thought you quit your job," she confessed. Azelma let out a shy chuckle and shook her head. Eponine smiled and turned away from her sister, wondering if she should bring up last night. She glanced at her sister, who was currently combing her fingers through her knatty hair happily.

'_Mmm, better not._' Eponine thought.

About an hour or two later Eponine sat in Holsten's stirring an egg soda slowly. She took a sip from it as a waitress bounded towards her.

Eponine glanced up at her and let go of the straw, this lady was gorgeous. She had angelic blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and skin no whiter than a swan. She gently pulled a chair up to Eponine's table and sat across from her.

"Rough day?" the girl asked sadly. Eponine tiredly nodded. The girl tilted her head in sympathy and placed her thin hands over Eponine's tan folded hands. "Sorry, wanna talk?" she whispered.

Eponine wondered, 'Should I tell this complete stranger about my troubles? Think Eponine, she seems super nice. And something in those baby blue eyes seems trustworthy.' So Eponine spilled about everything.

Once she was finished, the girl shook her head, "Such a shame, so sorry to hear that m'am. I'm Cosette." She extended her hand and Eponine numbly shook it. Cosette. Why was that so familiar? She shook the thought away and smiled, "I'm Eponine."

For the same reason, in the back of Cosette's mind something buzzed. _Danger, Danger_ it said. She also shook away the thought.

Cosette chirped, "So Eponine! Please don't take this the wrong way, but do you have any friends?" Eponine felt a pang of sensitivity, but she answered, "Yeah, but they're all boys."

Cosette grinned. "Now that doesn't seem fun." She chuckled. Eponine let out a little laugh too, although she was a bit offended; Cosette looked so disgusted. She continued, "But don't worry, I'm your friend now. We can talk about girl things!" Eponine tilted her head at the thought. She'd never really had a girl friend besides Azelma. But she liked this idea.

Eponine nodded, "Okay."

Just then, Courfeyrac bursted through the door he gave a small wink to Cosette before greeting Eponine. Eponine rolled her eyes at her friend's flirtatious personality. "So I heard about the thing." He whispered as soon as Cosette went to check on the other tables. Eponine turned burgundy. "Does everyone know?" she whispered back. He nodded.

"Marius told us."

"Did he now?" Eponine sighed as she lazily dropped her head in her cupped palm.

Courfeyrac nodded and quipped "But we aren't mad at you though! You did it out of kindness…..right? Like to get a little somethin'-somethin' for Gav? After all, it _is_ his-"

"Birthday!" Eponine exclaimed jumping up. Her heart beat as her stomach churned. Jesus Christ, she forgot the her brother's _birthday_!

"Ugh, I'm such a horrible sister." She sighed.

That night, due to Courfeyrac's quick thinking and bribery and Cosette's social butterfly (she knows people) they were able to get Holsten's cleared for a birthday party for Gav. JP was going to bring flower decorations, and Enjolras bought Gav a train set, although Grantaire preferred to 'get the youngster a good ol' air rifle' in his words.

Soon everything was ready. Enjolras, Marius, and Grantaire were getting Gav from his job, Azelma and JP were putting centerpieces at each table, and Courfeyrac and Joly were trying to make ice crea, without Cosette's help.

Eponine and Cosette were painting a cardboard sign that read 'Happy Birthday Gavroche!'. To intrurrupt their moment of silence, Eponine thanked quietly, "Thanks for all you've done Cosette…it really helps, so so much."

Cosette looked up from her work and smiled at Eponine. "Don't mention it." She replied. Eponine smied and asked, "So, how did you clear the place?" Cosette answered, "The owner is my dad's friend…some guy named Fauchelvant. I think that was his name before he moved here. Now he prefers Holsten."

Eponine nodded. JP exclaimed, "I'll be right back! I need to pick up some more begonias!" he ran outside. "He's a good kid." Eponine commented, with an agreeing 'mmm-hm' from Cosette.

All of the sudden the boys came through the door, Enjolras carrying Gav on his shoulder. Eponine looked up and grinned. She approached the four boys and hugged them all, leaving Gav for last. She crouched down and whispered, "Happy birthday Gavvie." He grinned and hugged her. She led the boys to their table, not noticing Marius was gone.

Cosette toddled over to the silver awning outside, carrying the sign. She pulled a chair outside with her and opened the door. She held it open with her foot then closed it gently. Cosette sighed and shivered, it was so cold. She got ontop of the chair and pulkled the sign up. With her hands, she held it up trying to picture what it would look like.

"Need some help?" a voice asked.

She looked down to see a tall (well, small compared to her height on the chair) boy with a dirty blond quiff, freckles were splatted all over his nose and his emerald green eyes stared into hers.

Right there, her heart melted. Was this love at first sight? Cosette stammered, "I-if you don't mind sir."

The boy chuckled and took the other part of the sign from her. "My name is Marius Pontmecy." He said as she crouched down to get the duct tape. "And mine's Cosette." she answered back. He smiled at her as she ripped a piece of duct tape off and handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said taking it. Soon the sign was hung and Cosette came down from her chair. He took the chair from her voluntarily and Cosette held the door open for him.

Eponine chuckled, watching Gav chow down his birthday sundae, but stopped when she saw Marius come through the door.

Them.

Together.

Forever.

**_A/N: SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOS OOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I know I haven't been updating regularly, since know I have volleyball and school plus homework. I promise that whenever I can I'll be working on a chapter. I love you all! 3 -G**


End file.
